Map of Divinity: Part 2
is the 4th episode of the second season of DZ: Omniverse. Summary See summary of episode here. Plot Luke Lostris appeared out of a portal. Luke: You two escaped, didn't you? You found the Map of Divinity, so give it to me. DZ: The Surgetrix ate it. Surgetrix: I downloaded one file named mapdivine.tetra. DZ: See? Luke: Your attempts at humor are pathetic. Since you and Emily are so good at finding things, find the 2nd part of the Map and give it to me! Luke creates a portal in the floor of the room, making DZ and Emily fall into it. In the teleported place... DZ: Where are we? Voice: Did he send you guys too? DZ: Who are you? Voice: I'm Connor Wells. And you? He puts out a hand for DZ to shake. DZ shakes it. DZ: Dirk Surge. Connor Wells: The Surge? What kind of super-villain has the power to do that? DZ: The one with ninety nine alien species that has control over portals called Luke Lostris. Connor Wells: Luke Lostris? Isn't that Thomas Lock's childhood fantasy? DZ: You know Thomas? Can we see him? Connor: '''Thomas! Get out here! A four year old Thomas Lock walks into the room. '''DZ: How? Connor: A weirdo called Chronas froze two dimensions. This one, and Dimension 17. In Dimension 17, Thomas was four. He put four year old Thomas here, because Chronas wanted two dimensional counterpart of a strong entity to fight each other and that would result in a dimension rift. DZ: Then how come there isn't a time rift? Connor: Dimension rift, you mean. Because we kept the four year old with us. He won't age, unless he is returned to his original dimension, or sees something he interacted with in Dimension 17. DZ: Ok - cool talk on Dimensions. Do you know where the Map of Divinity is? Connor: I'm guessing Luke sent you down here to get it? DZ nods. Connor: You may not know this, but the Surgetrix has a function which allows it to download files. DZ: Yeah I know that. I downloaded the 1st part of the map in Khoros. Emily: Wait - Dirk. I have an idea. After finding the map somewhere on this planet, I might be able to get us to Pyros without getting near Luke, then to Earth, in Bellwood. Then we can find the original Plumbers and they can send us back to Homos. DZ: Good idea. But we have to get the map first. Connor held out his arms, and a blue light engulfed him. The light disappeared, and Connor was part Pisciss-Volan. Surgetrix: Scanned Pisciss Volan. Transformation - Ripjaws. DZ: Saying that's new. DZ transforms into Ripjaws. Ripjaws: Race ya? Connor: You betcha. Connor opened a hatch and jumped in. It lead into a watery tunnel, filled with a liquid. Connor: Tell your girlfriend that this is toxic to humans. Ripjaws: Emily! Don't get in - it's toxic to humans! Emily found a door to a passage that was dry. Emily: I'll go this way. Ripjaws: Be safe. Emily: Don't mind me, Dirk. Emily walks into the passage, and is heard no more after 20 seconds. Ripjaws and Connor swim through the liquid tunnel. Suddenly a rushing noise is heard. Voice: Stop right there. Connor Wells, we are placing you under arrest for leading another citizen towards the Map of Divinity. Ripjaws: Citizen? I'm not a citizen - I'm Dirk Surge, a human! Voice: If you were a human, you'd be dead right now. The owner of the voice swam round the bend, and grabbed Ripjaws arm and Connor's arm. Ripjaws: I can prove that I'm a human. Ripjaws slaps the Surgetrix on his chest. DZ reverts. Voice: I do not believe. I am Joseph Anthony and I am meeting the Surge? DZ: Better believe it. Joseph: I'll take you off arrest. DZ: And Connor! Connor: He needs the Map because Luke Lostris is trying to become a Deity! DZ: Wait - how do you know that? Connor: Malex Lock, father of Thomas, was a super villain. His goal was to have one of his family to be a god. So now Luke wants to be a god, to fulfil his father's wishes. DZ: Is Malex, you know, alive? Connor: No one actually knows. Joseph: Ok then. You're both off arrest. The Map is that way. Joseph points to the left. DZ and Connor walk left, and are in the same passageway as Emily is. DZ: Straight ahead, I think. Connor: I can feel it. They walk through a trap door onto some rocks. They're on the only land on the whole planet. DZ: How come I can breathe? Connor: Pisciss is protected by a sphere of oxygen. So random fires occur, making really cool light. DZ: Explains. The Map is directly above them. DZ: Going hero. Oxygen surges towards the map, creating winds whipping around it. DZ transforms into Gravattack. Gravattack: If I use my gravity powers to lower the Map, I can teleport to Emily, and all three of us can go to Pyros, safely. In the distance, Luke's ship is floating towards Pisciss. Gravattack holds a hand up to the Map, and concentrates. He lowers it into his hands, and Connor starts choking and dives into the liquid surface of Pisciss. Gravattack: Wait - the Map is generating the Oxygen! Gravattack levitates himself and holds his arms over the planet, gravikinetically keeping the planet in check. Several litres of water drain out the water. Surgetrix: Surgetrix use 10% of power to maintain planet? Gravattack: Go on then. The Surgetrix glows blue, and the whole planet is surrounded by oxygen once more, but double the amount. Gravattack reverts. DZ: Saved the planet, and the 2nd part of the map. Characters Seen *Connor Wells (first appearance) *Dirk Surge *Emily Train *Joseph Anthony (first appearance) Aliens Used *Ripjaws (first appearance) *Gravattack (first appearance) Category:Four-Part Episodes Category:Map of Divinity Arc Category:Luke Lostris Category:DZ: Omniverse